epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FlareBlitz47/Flare Makes More Fanmades: An Excellent Expedition in Rhyme
Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Flare's back with a third fanmade, now in technical colors. I know I need better titles but I really like these vague connections I make in them. I need help. The battle is Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark because it is a totally excellent suggestion, babes and dudes. I may or may not have spent too much time in this most outstanding page on the Internet. Cast Some kind of Internet duo as Bill and Ted Some other kind of comedy duo as Lewis and Clark Also together in normal text Lyrics *Announcer screams gibberish* LOOWEES AND KLARKH VIRUSES BEELS END TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHD BEGEN Bill and Ted That's right, babes and dudes! Bill and Ted's entered the fray! Think I know two dudes we're not going to be excellent to today Yeah, dude, our rhymes and adventures are totally bodacious! Now, we're not our evil robot twins but we're still most heinous! Rocking it cold! Not even the Indians can help you with our winter Dude, we'd let Death spit for us but we're clearly way deadlier! Ask Lewis, we'll shoot down your rhymes, dude! A la Mr. the Kid! We're the Two Great Ones! And we killed this rap, you colonial dickweeds! Lewis and Clark You know, Clark, never thought we'd journey to meet two metalhead hobos Clean up your acts, lads, cripes! We're not talking 'bout that mop hairdo We'll pitch a tent in your bedroom And go visit your fair maidens Show 'em how rough the rockies go Do some internal expeditions! Clark's coming in cold, nutcracking you both And Lewis's lettin loose, losers Decapitate you with our disses We don't give a damn if we ruin the future We've been in the Army, gents! Generally, we both know it's true That we know how to serve! Safe to say that we, military schooled you BLT Ring ring. Hello? It's Saccy, she thinks you might be lost again But they are losing this battle Well, that and their brains Just check it out, Ted, their lines are a joke on the microphone This ain't a Carlin show, dudes Man, no wonder they're not well-known These two Corpses of Discovery should have never messed with us! Bill Preston And Ted Logan! Trample your ass, for we're the Wyld Stallyns! MC L&C Shot your own argument in the foot there, Butthead and Beavis We rode diseased long-faces like you guys during our travels! In a tighter spot than your phone booth with all those figures together You can take a sixteen month training session But you won't get better! Ugh, these two Dimwit Whos crossed timelines with the wrong men Write this up in our journals, Clark Done, our victory has been penned! Outro You decide EPIC! *tooweeoooweeeooo* [[Doc Brown vs Doctor Who|'RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!']] This is a poll for winners Bill S. Preston, Esq. and Ted "Theodore" Logan Meriwether Lewis and William Clark gibe criticism i wan dem all Category:Blog posts